my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Little Bear
Summary TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "Little Bear Meets Duck.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard once in "Captain Little Bear.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Peacock Calls Cl PE021401 (Heard once in "Captain Little Bear.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 (Heard once in "Little Bear's Trip to the Stars" and "Duck's Big Catch.") * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heard once in "Hide and Seek", "Duck, Baby Sitter" (third yowl), and "Hop Frog Pond.") * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Grandfather's Attic.") * Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 (Heard twice in "Follow the Leader.") * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "Little Bear's Bad Day.") * Hollywoodedge, Yng Girl Giggl Playfu PE674101 (Heard in the Nick Jr. logo in 2001-2003 airings.) * NELVANA STOMACH GROWL (Heard twice in "A Flu" and "Little Bear's New Friend", heard once in "Emily's Visit", "Little Bear's Egg" "Party at Owl's House" and "Little Sherlock Bear", and heard often in "Little Bear's Sweet Tooth.") * NELVANA THUNDER (Heard often in "Little Bear and the Wind.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - BUFF GOOSE: CALLING, GEESE, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - BUFF GOOSE: CALLING, GEESE, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Duck, Baby-Sitter.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in the intro and "Little Bear Meets Duck.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Building a House for Emily.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - BLACK TAIL ROBIN: SINGING, ANIMAL (Heard in "Mother Bear's Robin" and "Leaves".) * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR: SINGLE SHUTTER CLICK 01 (Heard frequently in "A Family Portrait.") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Birthday Soup" and "Exploring") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Birthday Soup.") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Moonlight Serenade".) * Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard in "A Flu" and "A Family Portrait" in a high pitch, "Little Bear's Mermaid" and "Little Bear Meets Duck" in a normal pitch.) * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, GRANDFATHER - WESTMINSTER: TWELVE O'CLOCK CHIME (Heard once in "Thunder Monster".) * Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, STEADY BREEZE, AMBIENCE * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "The Puddle Jumper.") * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Grandfather's Attic.") * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Grandfather's Attic.") * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Grandfather's Attic.") * Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT, (Heard once in "Pied Piper Little Bear" high pitched.) * Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT (H-B) (Heard once in "Little Bear Talks to Himself.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 01 (Heard several times in "Thunder Monster.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 02 (Heard repeatedly in "Thunder Monster.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard in "Thunder Monster.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 05 (Heard once in "Thunder Monster.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDERSTORM: LARGE CLAPS AND RUMBLES, WEATHER (Heard twice in "Thunder Monster", but the 1st thunder is used only.) * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - CHUGG BY, CLOSE UP WITH BELL, (Heard in "Rainy Day Friends.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING Image Gallery *Little Bear/Image Gallery Audio Samples See Also * The Little Bear Movie (2001) Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Nickelodeon Shows